prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC35
is the 35th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 424th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Where Cure Happy is turned into a robot. The English title is "Super-Lucky-Bott". Synopsis Cure Happy turns into a big robot after one of Majorina's inventions attacks the girls! Only one girl is capable of protecting everyone's happiness and returning Happy to normal, but will Yayoi be up for the job? '' Summary T wo robots were fighting and they were controlled by people, defending everyone like the Pretty Cure do when it's revealed to just be a movie and toy series Yayoi fawns over while the others remained bored. She tries to excite them and Nao recalls how her brother is into it, and Akane admits that robots are kind of cool- but Reika isn't able to understand the concept. Miyuki seems to share Yayoi's opinion though, so they decide to purchase some robot toys. As this is going on, Akaoni and Wolfrun were playing with robot toys too and Majorina was watching, expressing annoyance. But then, she suddenly gets an idea. When Akaoni and Wolfrun put down their toys, she grabs them and throws them in her cauldron; causing the two males to fuss over her actions. On the day of the robot toy sale a big line forms and the girls are surprised. However, they are surprised to find Akaoni and Wolfrun along with Majorina in the line trying to cut through it, eventually summoning an Akanbe. As a fan of the robot genre, Yayoi remembers how the robots are meant to protect Earth and she declares that she won't give up. After the girls turned into Cures, Majorina had a gun and accidentally shoots at them; only managing to hit Cure Happy and transforming her into a giant robot suddenly. Everyone is surprised, with Candy upset and trying to get the gun after Akaoni and Wolfrun decide to make two Akanbe and attack Pretty Cure. Suddenly, Peace inturupts them and told everyone that it was like in the movie. The Cures fight until they find themselves struggling and they enter the control room of the brand new Happy robot to find that nobody knows how to use it. They begin to panic at this until they see the Akanbe approaching them. As the Happy Robot stands up it begins moving funny before it is revealed to be Sunny controlling it. Cure March takes over when the Akanbe begin to approach them- but this time it just walks, followed by Cure Beauty, who manages to help it dodge their attacks. By now the girls are feeling more confident, and they ask Yayoi to take over as the Akanbe prepare to do an attack together. The robot dodges it and performs a Happy Punch, tossing the Akanbe away before using it's final move: Ultra Happy Punch. Afterwards, the robot appears to vanish and the girls perform a Royal Rainbow Burst after Cure Happy returns and soon everything goes back to normal. After spending their time waiting, Yayoi delightfully finds her brand new robot toy while the girls are shown to appreciate them now. They know that they aren't just toys and for fun, but for bringing a smile to all children. In saying this, Yayoi is shown to be very happy. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Wolfrun *Akaoni *Majorina *Hyper Akanbes Trivia *Let's go! Smile Pretty Cure! plays while Cures and Happy Robo battles the Hyper Akanbes. *Ōbari Masami—known for his work in mecha animation productions such as ''Super Robot Wars and ''Transformers—''was brought in as a guest to handle the key animation for this episode. Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!